


Trashhhh!!!!

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Inspired by Baby Driver, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Tags Are Hard, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: These are works that I dislike, and are unfinished but I’m posting them in hope that you get inspiration from them (I guess??)These include;Chapter 1: the decently kept secretThe Avengers keep on finding Lily and peter in suspicious positions. That’s because they are...’fonduing’ not that the Avengers know. How Liliana and Peter keep on getting lucky (all dumb luck) in hiding their relationship that is until they get unlucky which results in a very awkward conversation with the rest of the team.Chapter two: Kacey’s coming homeKacey finally comes home to her family, bringing her boyfriend, Peter Stark-Parker.Chapter three: car chasePeter meets a girl on his school trip who looks a lot like the getaway driver from a local gang.More to come...





	1. The decently hidden secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I pretty much said it all in the summary...  
> In other words, I want to stick to my promise of posting one every week and when I’ve can’t be arsed/have writers block, I post one of my old unfinished fanfics.

Peter and Liliana hadn’t told the other Avengers about their relationship. They were convinced that it’d be really awkward. Plus they didn’t want to have The Talk. Yes, it does need capitals because they were completely dreading it. They knew they’d get caught but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try to keep it a secret as long as possible. They weren't scared of their reaction per se they just didn't want to have to uphold any expectations. 

 

Peter and Lily were sparing in the gym, the others (bar Clint) were out on a mission. The hero was watching them spar and commenting on how to improve but mainly watching memes on his phone. Peter sent a punch to Lily’s stomach but she blocked it by using her power, controlling metal, that sent peters hand back at him. She jumped and spun her legs around her boyfriend's neck, tackling him down to the floor. “Ha, that looked like it hurt” Clint mocked, standing from the bench where he sat.

“Okay, well I’m bored so... I’m gonna go get some food” Clint sighed, leaving without further comment in the middle of another match. Lily tripped Peter over again with a laugh. The spider themed vigilante pulled the girl down with him, resulting in a face full of boobs and long wavy black hair. The girl let out a laugh which sounded more like a cackle. 

Smirking, the brunette sat up and Lily sat up with him, straddling his lap. “Sorry, you know how serious I am about winning,” Lily said with a smirk. “You’ll just have to make it up to me” Peter offered. “Is that so?” She questioned breathily with a grin. Simultaneously, they leant forward, lips connecting in the middle. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lips moving to the rhythm of each other occasionally breaking apart for breath. Once they (finally) stopped they just looked at each other, tracing each other’s faces in their minds. And that’s how Clint found them.

“Ummm what are you doing...?” Clint questioned making them both jump. “Staring contest, I’m currently winning” Liliana lied. Clint hummed in understanding, oblivious to the lie. Or maybe he just didn’t care. “Okay, Let’s get back to work” he called, clapping his hands.

——————

So...it turns out that Spider-Man hates spiders. Lily finds this out when she is awoken by her secret boyfriend screaming... Squealing. She pulls a gun out from under her pillow, “What!?” She screeches gun at the ready.

“There’s a spider” he gasped, already clinging to the ceiling “and where the hell did that gun come from?” He added. “Oh my god, I thought someone was in here.” She sighed, just before the Avengers charged in, weapons at the ready. 

“What’s happening?” Cap questioned as Lily quickly shook the arachnid from the covers before covering herself up with said covers, after all, she was only wearing underwear. “There’s a spider! Get it! Kill it!” Peter practically begged. “W-Wait Spider-Man’s scared of spiders?” Sam asked between giggles. 

“More importantly,” Tony started with a raised eyebrow, “Why is Liliana in Peters bed half naked?” He questioned causing the team to sober up and look at her questionably. “Movie night” Peter made up. “With barely any clothes on?” Steve asked, motioning to Peter who was only wearing his boxers. 

“He’s like a fucking radiator” Lily added, attempting to convince her team. “Language” Steve chided, bringing the teams attention to him. “Really man?” Sam sighed, exiting the room with a role of his eyes. “What’s the real reason?” Natasha questioned, eyebrow raised. “I h-d w-m Whatttt?” Peter stuttered with a very high pitched voice whilst Lily watched his reaction with a smirk. 

“Fine, we lost a bet against Ned and MJ it’ll never happen again” Liliana admitted...kinda. “That sounds like a bet MJ would make” Clint hummed. It’s not that the heroes couldn’t detect a lie- especially Natasha- but they just would never expect them to lie to their makeshift family. 

“What was the bet?” Scott asked curiously. “Whoever could get the most chips down Flash’s shirt,” She told them. “Fries” Peter corrected his English friend with a small grin. “Hey guys, the movies on!” Sam called from the other room causing everyone to leave whilst murmuring their goodbyes.

Lily used her knowledge of Peter’s fear to her best advantage over the next few nights. It was payback for getting them nearly caught... but mainly just to mess with him.

Her first part of her small plan was to draw a small spider on a piece of toilet roll before rolling it back up. It worked like a charm. Peter’s scream could be heard across the compound.

The next part was her favourite, it would always keep the vigilante on edge and he was easier to jump out on when he was on edge. She had placed the ‘spider cup’ (which Peter had bought especially to catch spiders in without having to go near them) upside down on a counter and placed a note on top of it. The note had said, “if you open it, plan to kill it,” when he had got Cap to open it only to find that the spider was gone he fled, not sleeping in his room for another 4 days. 

——————

Lily, Peter, MJ, Ned and all the rest of the Avengers sat in the common room, watching Harry Potter. They had made it to the start of the 5th film before everyone had fallen asleep, apart from Peter and Liliana. “Babe, I think everyone’s asleep” Peter stage-whispered to Lily. “Shall we go to bed or wake them up?” Lily asked. 

They hadn’t realised but their body’s had got closer and closer throughout the movie, leaving their faces only inches apart. “Well, we could enjoy the alone time” Peter suggested with a smirk. “Dork,” she huffed. 

Lily leaned forward just as Peter did, a soft rhythm keeping them there for a while. Once they did finally separate they left for Liliana’s room, not noticing MJ watch them leave. She’d always secretly shipped them so she was chuffed to see them finally dating.

——————

A food fight was the last thing Lily expected from the Avengers. Clint and Sam had started it by arguing over the last pancake. Steve has suggested they cut it in half. But no, they had to chuck it at each which ended in a full blown food fight. 

Lily let out a high pitched squeak as Tony dumped a cup of ice down the back of her shirt. She turned, grabbing a pot of yoghurt and tipped it all over Tony’s head. Everyone stopped their actions to watch they were going to do next. No one ever messed with his hair and got away with it. Tony grabbed a chunk of butter and rubbed it all over her face with a smirk. 

The fight continued as it was once Lily had retaliated with a pot of guacamole. As she smashed ice cream into Peters face she slipped, falling forward and bringing Peter with her. They landed on the floor with a laugh, faces inches apart.

Lily looked around to see that they were shielded by a counter and everyone was busy throwing food. She connected their lips together, moving with fast rhythm for a while before they broke apart. 

As they got the lost breath back, Peter discreetly grabbed the rest of the abandoned ice cream before placing it on the back of her head and wiping it around a bit. 

“What’s going on down here?” Steve questioned in his most authoritative Captain America voice though it didn’t work as well since he had BBQ sauce down his face. They were still in the position they were when they were kissing- Liliana’s hand in Peters' cheek and his on her waist. “Nothing” Peter and Lily lied at the same time. 

Lily jumped up before offering a hand to help up Peter. Together they stood still as Cap fixed them with an inquisitive glare. The only way to break the ice was, in Lily’s opinion, continue the food fight. And so she did and the subject was forgotten. Though not without having to wash melted chocolate out of her hair for hours. The hazel eyed girl didn’t mind though, she loved chocolate.

——————

Peter and Lily’s ‘secret place’ was Tony's garden. His surprisingly well-taken care of garden. I know it sounds odd, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, loves to garden. But that’s where you’d find Tony at nights when he wasn’t in his lab. 

They found it beautiful and very convenient considering only about 4 people knew it was actually there, themselves included. 

Peter had made a small picnic for Liliana in the morning. It was filled with all their favourite foods. They had started to eat it after their undercover mission, they hadn’t even bothered to take off their discusses 

So when Tony entered his garden he just thought two random teenagers broke in to make out. “Hey!” He scolded causing the pair to look up at him. “Shit” they cursed simultaneously. 

The duo both lunged for the nearest vent, squeezing in before army-crawling away. Hearing Tony’s shouts behind made them crawl faster but soon enough they had already reached the vent leading to Lily’s room. Both vigilantes stripped out of their clothes and ripped off their wigs. 

“What’s happening here?” Clint questioned. “Mother fuc- Clint? Why the hell are you in the vents?” Lily asked in an accusing voice. “What the hell are you doing in the vents? Nearly Naked.” He shot back. “Umm truth or dare” Peter lied, very badly lied, before hopping out of the vent. 

——————

Peter and Lily were having a “sleepover” when Tony found the article. He laughed so loudly that some of the others came over to get a glance at what he was laughing at and soon enough the whole group had read it. 

“Peter Parker and Liliana Kinsley are Avengers new favourite couple?! 

The picture above was taken after a supposed date at the cinemas. It shows the two young hero’s holding hands as they stroll back to the avenger’s famous home, Avengers tower. Could the two be the newest Avengers couple?...” 

Clint trailed off as he read. “I knew it! I knew they were dating! They weren’t playing truth or dare they were... ewww nooo they’re just kids! We- I- you! Tony, you need to give them ‘The talk’!” Clint ordered.

“What, they’re not dating. Plus why me?” Tony shot back. “Cause you know most about it” Natasha deadpanned. “Guys, there’s no proof that they’re even dating” Steve reminded. “Well then, we will have to confront them about it! We shall ask the Man of spiders himself!” Thor boomed as Bruce shot him a halfhearted glare for being too loud. 

 

Peter’s Spidey senses tingled as footsteps thudded down the corridor. “Someone’s coming” was all he said before Lily had practically flown to the closest hiding place- under the bed. 

The door burst open and the room filled with Avengers, even Vision had tagged along. “Umm hi guys” Peter greeted. “Is it true?” Wanda questioned. “That aliens are real? I believe so,” Peter shot back, pointing out her vagueness. “Is this true?” Tony asked... more like demanded as he opened a hologram with the picture and article title on it. 

“W-what nooo that’s... absurd” Peter pathetically deafened. “If that’s “absurd” then please do tell me where Lily is right now” Sam cut in. “In her room... I’m guessing” he lied. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony asked the room in general. “Sir. Miss Kinsley is in the room with you” the AI answered obediently. 

“And what is she doing in here?” Tony questioned, a shit-eating grin replacing his previous concerned frown. “I’m not allowed to say, sir.” The AI answered, bringing a smug smile to Peters' face that dropped as soon as Tony said: “override.” 

“Miss Kinsley and Mr Parker were-“ “oh look, I just happened to appear from under the bed. How did I get there?” Lily asked, blatantly trying to escape as she headed closer to the door with her boyfriend. They ran once she finished her sentence, closing the door for good measure.

“Dibs not me,” Sam said to the team. They all echoed him except Thor who asked: “what is a ‘dibs’?” Innocently. Well, turns out Thor wasn’t dreading it as much as the other Avengers as he practically skipped to find the young couple though he other avengers did have to keep reminding him that there would be no wedding.


	2. Kacey’s family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacey finally comes home to her family, bringing her boyfriend, Peter Stark-Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actual trash, and I hate it but I’m also too lazy to write something else. Plus, ya never know, someone might get an idea from it. 
> 
> Also, I write this September 2018 so that’s why it’s so trash... not that my writing now isn’t.

“April, Kimmy, it’s your sister. She’s coming home” Julius, my husband, and I told our daughters. Our other daughter was coming home- Kacey. She had left a decade ago. I can remember it as if it was yesterday. Her ginger hair tangled down her back as tears staining her freckled face. She had left in hope of a better life. She had found one too, apparently. 

I had received a text a few days back, in the middle of the night from Kacey saying she would like to visit with her boyfriend. That was the first time I’d heard from her in years. After all, she was assumed dead and we mourned her. I had texted back immediately. 

“WHAT!?” They screeched simultaneously. I had only just been able to tell them as they had been away on a school trip- strictly no phones allowed. “Y-you said she was dead.” April stuttered as Kimmy started to loudly list off reasons why this wasn’t really happening. 

“Girls!” Julius snapped, “consider our feelings. She was our first daughter and we had never been able to get over her death. We found out that she wasn’t dead only a few days ago. Don’t ruin this. It’s everything your mother and I have dreamt of.” 

I looked over to Julius in shock, his greying hair and stubbly chin. It was though I was looking at him for the first time. He never really got involved with anything. I don’t think I have ever seen him shout. Kacey ‘dying’ changed him. It changed us all. Maybe this would change him back to the man I fell in love with. 

“Kacey is going to be here tonight. Get ready. You're going to see your sister for the first time.” I told them before I rushed out of the room, barely hiding my tears. I wasn’t crying in sadness, quite the opposite actually. My emotions have been everywhere recently. 

Only a few hours had past but it felt like days. A grew more and more excited, excited and scared though. What if she isn’t actually alive and this is one big dream... or a prank. What if she doesn’t like me anymore, or her sisters? 

I had cooked, cleaned and got dressed as time seemed to speed up. Only 1 and a half hours.  
Only 1 hour.  
Only 30 minutes.  
Only 20 minutes.   
Only 15.  
10.  
5.  
2.  
30 seconds...  
10 seconds...   
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

She was late.

I didn’t know how long I had sat at the door for. At least an hour. The others had left my side, April and Kimmy going first. Then Julius. Even my husband left me in waiting for our daughter to arrive home. She w- a knock. Her knock. I could tell it anywhere! She was here!

I could hear 3 pairs of feet slapping towards me as I went to open the door. It squeaked as it opened just like it did when I bought the house. I had my eyes stuck to the floor just in case it wasn’t Kacey. “Mom...” the voice in front of her whispered. She’s back! It was her!

I pulled my eyes away from the ground to face her- that’s not her. That’s not my Kacey. Her knotty bobbed ginger hair was now black, smooth and down to mid-back. Her glasses are gone and replaced with contacts and her round pale face once covered in freckles was now tanned with sharply defined features and just a splash of freckles of her cheeks and nose. 

“K-Kacey?” I stuttered, surging forward. “Yes Mom, it’s really me. I know I’ve changed a lot but...” she melted into the hug as my arms wrapped around her strongly. We stayed like that before she said hello to her frozen father and was introduced to her sisters who she hugged lovingly. I know Kacey would never admit it but I saw her shed a few tears- not that I didn’t. 

I couldn’t get over how much she had changed. Even her clothes were different. She always wore skirts and blouses and now she was wearing blue high waisted skinny jeans and a black low cut top with laced knee-high heeled boots. She was also wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses that she had rested on top of her head. I can remember when she was little and she swore never to wear a leather jacket, declaring it was ‘silly.’ 

The boyfriend! I remembered suddenly, cloudiness melting from my brain. She had come with her boyfriend. I turned to him sharply. I could recognise his face slightly, his chocolate brown eyes and curly matching hair. He was handsome and looked like a decent young man. He was wearing a deep blue suit that matched Kacey’s trousers. 

“Hi, I’m Alyssa Trent, Kacey’s mother.” I introduced, placing my hand out for him to shake. “Hello, I’m Peter Stark-Parker, Kacey’s boyfriend.” He introduced. That’s who it is! My daughter is dating The Tony Stark’s son! Tony Stark! My shock clearly showed on my face. “I assume you know of me?” He questioned. “Yes, your fathers quite the hero around here. He saved this town a few years back.” 

Time flew past and before I knew it we were eating dinner at our ancient dinner table. “So, Peter, Kacey. When did you two start dating?” Julius questioned as he scooped some mixed veg into his mouth. “We started unofficially dating when we were 17. But we made our feelings clear when we were 21.” Kacey informed as she stabbed into her chicken. “Wow, so that’s 9 years, well 5.” April gasped, I knew how much April wanted a boyfriend. She always read about love and stuff but could never find it herself. 

We made casual chatter for a few more minutes before everyone was finished. Julius dragged Peter away as me and Kacey caught up. Probably to give him the ‘dad talk.’ 

*Peters PoV*

“So, What are your intentions with my daughter?” Mr.Trent questioned, bringing a grin to my face. “I think we’re about 5 years too late for this conversation sir. In all honesty, I convinced Kacey to come here to ask for her hand in marriage.” I admitted, getting straight to the point. “What are you trying to say, Peter?” He asked with a small smile. “Mr Trent, can I marry your daughter, if she says yes that is?” I asked with an excited smile that Julius mirrored.


	3. Car chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets a girl on his school trip who looks a lot like the getaway driver from a local gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is inspired by Baby Driver and is total shit. 
> 
> I also wrote this in March 2018 so yh...

Peter was on a school trip to DC when he first met her. She was there for a school trip too. He didn’t know it at the time though. 

He, Mj and Ned were working on a theory about some of the crimes in Queens being joined. Unfortunately, the rest of the team was there as well. They were sat in a café called jimmy’s Diner when he saw her. She was wearing white leggings, a black sleeveless baggy top and some heeled black boots with a white apron on top of her outfit. She had brown wavy hair and doe brown eyes with a scar above her eyebrow that formed a straight line and one similar along her cheekbone. She was wearing some sunglasses and white earphones whilst nodding her head slightly to the unheard beat.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” She questioned. “how about your number sweetheart?” Flash asked with a smirk. “Ohhh gonna have to pass on that one, sorry but this is my last and first shift. I don’t even live in DC. I'm only working here to earn a little extra cash” she told him. “Where are you originally from?” Mj asked. “Queens” she grinned. 

“Well then, can I have that number. Considering we’re all from Queens?” Flash asked again. She eyed him before saying, “nope, sorry I’m currently in a relationship with my work. Plus you don’t even know my name yet... so, what can I get you?” She repeated. 

Peter had to laugh, in result flash sent him a glare and the waitress sent him a small smirk. “Can I have a...” He looked down to his list that he had quickly put together on a slightly crumpled napkin. “Two chocolates, three banana’s and one strawberry milkshake, please. And a name, if you don’t mind” peter requested. “That’ll be $9.00 and I’m afraid the last one will depend” she replied. “On..?” He asked. “You’ll have to see” she grinned. He handed her over the money that the group had put together plus a tip that he gave. “Thanks, your drinks will be right over,” she said before leaving to make said drinks.

On her way she heard the burner phone she had been given ring, her face suddenly darkened and she became more serious. Peter could hear (only because of his super hearing) the person on the other end, “hello baby”   
“Hi”  
“My chicken laid a really large egg I was wondering if you could come pick it up?” That was odd, Peter thought.  
“I’m on a school trip, I can’t.”  
“Remember what you owe me baby, I’ll move the date to Thursday, be there!” Then the line went dead. She sighed and continued with making the drinks.

What was that about? 

She came back about two minutes later with the drinks that were ordered. “Thanks” they all muttered to her. She also handed him a folded napkin. “Now it’s your turn, spill,” she told him with a smile. “My names Peter”  
She smiled and walked off. He opened the napkin, expecting to see a name only to see a little note that said “sorry not sorry” paired with a winking face. He just shook his head, a smile still in place.

*two days later*

“Guys, I’ve had a call and we are going to be sharing our coach with an opposing group in Queens, they’ll be joining us shortly.” The teacher announced. Minutes later five young students entered, all wearing a black blazer. Once everyone else had found their seat a familiar head of wavy shoulder-length brown hair made its way into peters view. 

The girl from the diner stepped onto the bus, wearing a pair of deep blue skinny, high waisted jeans along with a white top with a small black waistcoat and her blazer flung over her shoulder. She still wore her headphones and a pair of golden-armed sunglasses that reflected the image of the bus. 

She locked eyes with Peter behind the sunglasses and she strolled over too him. “Peter” she greeted. “I still don’t know your name,” he told her. “Shame” she smirked before making her way to the back of the bus.

As they made our way back to Queens Peter kept on shooting the girl from the diner glances. That was until the bus suddenly stopped and the doors burst open. 

“Who here can drive?” The man wearing an eyepatch questioned. The girl shot up. “I can” Flash followed soon after “same and let’s face it I’m probably better” at the last part he got shot a glare from the brunette. 

“Who are you anyway?” She asked. “Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D” he answered. “Tony said - umm I mean Mr.Stark said that S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen” Peter chimed in, fixing his mistake. Tony had insisted that he should call him “Tony” and not Mr.Stark anymore considering that he was now his mentor. “You know Tony?” The man, Nick asked Peter. “Mentee” he answered. “Oh, He talks a lot about you, Peter is it?” He asked Peter (who was happy to finally prove the truth to Flash) to which he responded with a nod.

There was a bang and some shouting to which Fury responded to ducking and ordering, “I need the drivers, the mentee, a computer nerd and.... you” He ordered, pointing to Mj.  
The girl pushed forward and started to question him.   
“Why are you running?”  
“I’ve been framed”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Just need to get off the grid”  
“Have you got a car?”   
“Yes but it’s destroyed”  
“Right let’s go,” she said, climbing out the bus.

She led them to a black car that looked like it would put up a strong fight. Fury broke the glass and opened the car from the inside. “Driver,” He said, the unnamed girl was about to get in but Flash beat her to it. She went around the other side of the car and got in the front of the bench seat and fury squashed in next to her. Ned, MJ and Peter got in the back.

Flash pulled at the gear stick and drive forward, very slowly. “Grandma, move over!” The brunette in the front ordered. “Like your going to be any better, your a woman!” He shouted back. She slammed her foot on the break. “Move!” She snapped. 

She opened the door and used her heeled boot to kick him out. Peter could hear the other students in the background laugh, shows how fast flash can drive. (A.N- I don’t know anything about cars so the following will probably be a load of incorrect guesses) The girl slammed her foot down, shooting down the street. The other cars raced after her. 

She raced down the streets until she was cornered by the other cars that were chasing them. She put her foot on the gas and the car squeaked as one of the wheels climbed up the wall and they escaped the circle they were closed in. 

She made her way to a sand-covered car park before blowing up sand by doing 360-degree turns. “Everybody out,” she told the 4 passengers. We ran through the sand until we found a car with she broke into. She then continued to drive at a normal pace until they came to a large concrete car park. 

She climbed out of the car when her phone rang. She groaned, pulling it out of her pocket. “Hello?”   
“Are you in, We’re short on time we need you here.”  
“I’m busy at the moment”  
“Don’t take that tone with me! You have only two more jobs”  
“Then I’m done, I’m out”  
“No, then we’re even”  
“I want out”  
“If you want out you know how I’ll kill everyone you love, and put you in a wheelchair”  
“I know”  
“So what will it be? Behind the wheel or in a wheelchair?”  
“Behind the wheel. I’ll be there, call me in the morning”  
“Bye baby”  
“Bye”

She sighed and turned back to the group. “Let’s move,” she said. “Where did you learn to drive like that?” Fury asked. “taught” she answered, deliberately being vague. “So...” Peter interjected, “Can I have that name now?” She smirked “baby” he rose his eyebrows as to say, “Really”   
“B-a-b-y Baby. But you can call me (Y/N)” she continued. 

“Well, Baby I gotta say I’m considering making you an agent,” Fury said with a smirk.

*2 weeks later*

Peter chased after the speeding car that had just escaped the bank. Luckily he had been in the area so he didn’t have to catch up as much. He shot a web in front of the car, causing it to crash. 3 men got out the back and ran, only to be stuck to the floor by his webs. 

He landed next to the car to see a bunch of brown curls spread across the steering wheel where a woman was passed out. “Ma’am?” He asked, slightly worried. 

She mumbled something under her breath as she pushed her head back to the headrest. Even though her glasses were smashed up her face Peter could tell who it was. “(Y/N)?” He asked, utterly shocked. 

She mumbled something at him shock he didn’t completely understand. “Why?” He asked her. “You know that phone call after the car chase?” He asked him, recognising him as Peter. “Yeah” he answered. “Well that was the bitch who blackmailed me,” she told him.

Police sirens wailed around the corner. “Come on, let's get you out of here,” he told her, carrying her bridal style and swinging off. He could figure this out. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If, on the off chance that you do get inspired, please tag me in it (or whatever the AO3 version of tagging is...) you don’t have to but I would love to see any work. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!!!


End file.
